


Boiling Blood

by Cinnamon_Cop



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Body Worship, Caring, Don't worry, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, God damn it Hades did it again, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's not gorey though, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of blood and wounds, Possessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, Temperature Play, Than is really sweet, Top Thanatos, Zag is frustrated, Zagreus wants more contact, and kinda teasing, because what are my fics without that, bottom Zagreus, just a smidge, just like pretty much all the shit I write sue me, just trust me and go along with the ride, told ya I have no qualms about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop
Summary: It happened again. He was so close to succeeding. Frustrated and defeated, Zagreus returns home, though he is unaware of the effects lingering on him from the blows he suffered out there, on the surface. Thanatos is there to help.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 456





	Boiling Blood

**Author's Note:**

> ☆Please check out my Twitter!!☆
> 
> NOTE TO ANY ARTIST OUT THERE: If you feel inspired in any way to draw by my works, /please/ don't hesitate to do it! Omg, I would /love/ to see anyone draw anything based on my writing! If you post it on Twitter, tag me please, I wanna see it! My username is @Sin__Snake (with two underscores)!
> 
> I said before that I have nothing against Top Than, so here I go making it happen because I want to see it happen, haha~ You people seemed to like my last work, so I am really happy to provide more content for you! ^ ^ I didn't expect it to be so positively received, so I am flattered, really! Anyway, I hope you'll like this one too!
> 
> REMINDER: If you have any sort of request you would like me to write, type it down in the comments below, please! I would be really happy to see what you people come up with and want to see from me! Thanks for reading my works!

Zagreus almost made it.

He was _so close_ this time around. He tried his best, fought valiantly against his furious father, tried every possible trick in the book, but in the end... it just wasn't _enough_. Hades, with his relentless attacks even against his own flesh and blood, did quick work with overpowering the prince, that much was for certain. And Zagreus was so confident this time... Really.

Dragging himself out from the Pool of Styx in an almost shameful manner, Zagreus sighed, shook his head and dusted his clothes, trying to get the blood off of him and dry himself up properly, lest he wants to give poor Dusa more work with cleaning the splotches he would leave behind on the floor in his wake. Gods know how hard it is to get blood off all this fancy marble and gold that is literally serving no purpose aside from looking expensive.

Walking down the main corridor towards the great hall of the house, Zagreus was greeted by the usual, cheery and high-pitched voice of Hypnos, Sleep Incarnate offering him one of his typical (usually exhausted-looking despite how much he sleeps on the job) lazy smiles. "Man, 'Redacted' got you _again?!_ Who do they even think they are? They sure know how to knock you down, huh? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get back there again in no time!" Hypnos encouraged Zagreus, the prince just sighing at the thought. Fighting his beast of a Father again surely isn't the nicest, nor easiest idea in the world, but he needs to do it regardless if he wishes to accomplish his goal. "And hey, if you don't, I am always here to welcome you home every time you die in horrible ways! It's my job, after all!" Hypnos grinned, but Zagreus wasn't really listening much to what the other was saying.

"Thank you, Hypnos, mate." Was all Zagreus could bring himself to say, too deep in his own frustration about having lost yet another battle. Another misstep, another hurdle in his quest to find _her_. 

This was a really familiar feeling at this point. The sensation of failure, of being sent back to where he- supposedly -belonged over and over again by different people set to stand in his way towards freedom. In this case, his _own Father_. Zagreus got used to it, but this time around... something was definitely different. And not in a good way.

As he made his way towards his chambers, Zagreus felt strangely hot. He had no clue as to why, but the more steps he took, the more heated he became. It was almost as if his very blood was boiling, coursing through his veins in a way akin to flame, burning all in its wake and eating him alive, making him pant for breath. Furrowing his brows in concern and confusion, Zagreus used a hand to prop himself up against the wall near his chambers' door, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, trying to cool himself down and think about what may be the reason behind his current situation.

Then, it hit him.

"...Of course Father had to leave me some sort of _gift_ to 'teach me a lesson', as he usually likes to claim." The prince muttered to himself through his teeth, realizing what stood behind his current predicament. During his battle with Hades on the surface, the God managed to shoot him with one of his enchanted, flaming skulls, the ones that caused Zagreus' blood to boil in ways the prince did his best to avoid. Zagreus was fairly certain the wretched thing detached itself from within his body before he got sent back home by Hades' powerful bident, but it seems that, despite it happening, the skull left behind some lingering effects.

It was hot. _Too hot._ And Zagreus is usually flame/heat-resistant, but even for him, this kind of searing temperature is almost utterly _unbearable_. He needs to find a way to cool himself down. _Now._

Stumbling over inside his chambers, Zagreus took a seat on the edge of his bed, trying to wrack his mind for a solution to his issue. This is Hell, after all, so there aren't truly any places that would have low temperatures able to help him in here. The waters from the bathhouse are also warm, so it wouldn't help in the least. As for Styx, the river itself is made out of blood, so it's no wonder it's not cool in the slightest. The only possible way Zagreus could escape this horrible burn would be to make his way back to the surface and take a nice dip in the frozen waters or plop himself down in the cold, fluffy snow. Yet he doubts it his furious Father would just stand by idly and allow him to roll around in the stuff without trying to quickly send him right back here.

So truly, what choice _does_ he have? This is starting to feel worse by the second. Panting, Zagreus slowly laid on his bed and stared at the dark ceiling with half-lidded eyes, feeling as if he was engulfed by flames that tried to eat him alive from all sides like a vicious beast who just caught its prey in its burning fangs. He almost felt as if he was skinny-dipping in the river Phlegethon. 

In his daze, Zagreus wasn't expecting someone to come by and visit him _now_ of all times. He tended to (naively) believe that, at least in his chambers, he had a little bit of personal space and privacy, away from his Father's watchful eye or from other people's curious gazes. But it seems he was gravely mistaken in that regard.

...Or not, considering _who_ the person coming inside was.

"Zag...?" Thanatos called out tentatively, slowly landing on the ground from his usual floating state, golden eyes catching sight of the feverish younger man battling the heat inside his body. "Zagreus, what happened?" Death Incarnate asked, placing his scythe away and stepping close to Zagreus' bed, concern etched into his usually stoic features. He never saw Zagreus in such a state before, so no wonder Thanatos was actually worried. Zag would take the time to feel endeared by it, if he wasn't preoccupied trying not to burn alive from the inside in these moments.

"I... _haah..._ _hot_..." Was all Zagreus could try to say, his mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry, like the sand in Charon's hourglass. Thanatos took a seat on the bed at his side, reaching his hand that didn't wear the gauntlet out and placing it on Zagreus' forehead, feeling how hot the youth's skin was blazing. The touch made Zagreus almost _sob_ with happiness, because it felt so _cold_ and so _nice_ that he just wanted to use Thanatos as his personal cooler at that point. "I thought you were resistant to this..." Thanatos murmured, trying to figure out what happened to his lover, unsure of what this was all about since the prince couldn't provide him with much of an explanation aside from small, hot breaths and whines. Maybe he should bring Zagreus some water, for starters. "Stay put. I will be back." The elder said, about to get up and go fetch a glass of water for Zagreus, only to be stopped in his tracks when the prince's arm shot up, his hand encircling Thanatos' wrist and keeping the god's hand pressed to his forehead.

"N-No... Don't... Don't take your hand away, Than. Please..." Zagreus muttered his plea weakly, Thanatos still watching him with concern, but not yet moving to pull his hand away or anything. He was naturally cold, like a corpse, almost, so being close to Zagreus was usually very pleasing considering the man was a walking furnace. In this case, he was ten times hotter than usual. 

"Zagreus, I don't know what got you in this state, but you need some water, so let me go get it for you. I will be back, I promise." Thanatos tried to reason with him, but Zagreus seemed very intent on keeping him there, hand on his forehead and all. However, after a bit of consideration, the prince begrudgingly let go of his lover's wrist, nodding weakly at the idea of water being brought over, eager to get something to deal with his dry mouth and parched throat. Even though the loss of the elder's touch was painful at this point, Zagreus had to compromise. Thanatos offered him a small, soft smile and headed off to do as he promised, returning in less than two minutes with a glass of room temperature water and handing it over to Zagreus, who made the effort of propping himself up on his elbows on the bed so he could reach it better.

It was no wonder that Zagreus downed the glass in one go, given that the heat in his body was so strong Thanatos could feel it even from a little distance away. _Gods, just what happened to his poor prince?_

Laying back down on the bed, Zagreus closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, even though his blood still boiled in his body like the mysterious food the Head Chef was always cooking in the big pot on the lounge's stove. After that glass of water, he felt a bit better, at least enough to form a proper sentence without cutting off every two seconds in the middle of it. Than was patient with him, allowing him to do things at his own pace, not pressing him for an explanation or anything else as he just watched over him silently. After a while, Zagreus brought himself up to speak, mismatched eyes opening and shifting to look at his beloved. "I think that one of my Father's enchanted skulls left a bigger effect on me than I thought... My blood feels like it's boiling and I can't even think straight with how much everything _burns._ " He managed to say, Thanatos making a small ' _oh_ ' sound in return, nodding in understanding. So it was all an issue of Hades' spell, then.

"I see... I believe the effects will linger for a while, but they certainly aren't permanent. You should be fine in a few hours, Zag." Thanatos reassured, reaching out again, cupping Zagreus' cheek gently, thumb stroking the younger man's cheekbone as he did. Zagreus couldn't contain a small moan of enjoyment at the cool feeling on his burning skin, leaning into the touch, his heated gaze still plastered on Thanatos' golden own. Thanatos would be lying if he said it didn't do a few _things_ to him.

"Than... _More._ Please, touch me more... You feel so nice, so cool... _I'm burning alive in here._ " Zagreus murmured, placing his own, hot hand over Than's own on his cheek, biting his lip a little as he eagerly watched his lover take in a sharper breath than usual. Thanatos huffed, averting his gaze. "You aren't in your right mind, Zagreus. The fever is doing the talking." Death Incarnate said, but Zagreus didn't seem willing to drop the matter, suddenly reaching over and pulling the elder close, making Thanatos stumble and fall over him, draping himself over Zagreus' burning body. Even through their clothes, the heat of Zagreus' skin was really intense, but the prince was more than delighted to feel Than's cold skin in return. 

"Than, _please..._ It's too much, love. Get out of those clothes and stay close to me, help me cool down... I feel like I'm going insane the longer you hold back on touching me." The prince once again pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper due to their current proximity, eyeing Thanatos with a gaze bordering on sensual even if he probably didn't mean it. Thanatos sighed a little shakily, trying to be the sane one in this, pulling back just a little and towering over Zagreus due to their slight difference in height. " _Blood and Darkness_ , Zagreus, I have to go to work again soon... You know I can't stay here to act like your caretaker-" 

Zagreus just dragged him down and kissed him deeply.

Thanatos' eyes were wide for a little, before he, inevitably, leaned into the touch. Zagreus' lips were burning embers against his own cold ones, hotter than Thanatos ever felt them before, but they still fit together perfectly as always. The kiss itself was like a harmonious dance, sinuous and pleasing, Thanatos cupping Zagreus' face, offering the prince the much-sought chill he longed for in his current state. He was rewarded with a mewl from Zagreus, the youth wrapping his arms around Than's waist, locking him in place as they shared their kiss in such loving and heated ways.

How things turned out like this, Thanatos had no clue. He came here with the intention of checking on Zagreus solely because Hypnos (bless him an that big mouth of his) informed Thanatos that the prince looked unwell when he came out of the Pool of Styx this time around. And it was only natural it didn't sit well with the older god.

The thought slipped out of his mind when Zagreus began nipping at his bottom lip, trying to coax Thanatos into kissing him deeper, like he truly meant it. At this point, Than was wondering if the way Zagreus was acting could all be because of the fever or because of his own desires, but he decided he will try to find an answer later, when the situation isn't as... _pressing_. If Zagreus wants to be touched... Then Thanatos doesn't have any option but to do so until the prince is satisfied.

Going with the flow of it, Thanatos began getting into a rhythm. His kisses turned more dominant, his tongue slipping skillfully inside Zagreus' mouth, exploring the wet cavern and coaxing small, sweet noises out of the prince currently laying beneath him. Those noises were music to Than's ears, a small smirk coming to his lips as he pulled back, allowing Zagreus to breathe so he wouldn't end up passing out due to asphyxiation or anything. After all, depriving Zag of air when he is already burning up isn't exactly the smartest idea. 

"T-Than..." Zagreus muttered, panting, watching the taller with love and an undertone of lust in his mismatched eyes, the gaze making Thanatos wonder just what did he do in his life to deserve having someone as beautiful as Zagreus for a lover. Whatever it was, it must have been really good. 

"I am here." Thanatos reassured, placing a few soft kisses on Zagreus' cheek, trailing them to his jaw and neck, leaving a few marks behind. There was this possessive side of him that wanted the rest of the world to know that Zagreus was _his_ now and that no one else was allowed to touch the prince the way Thanatos alone did. After all, Death Incarnate didn't miss the way the fury usually spending her time in the lounge eyed his lover when she thought no one saw her... so Thanatos wasn't about to risk it. He may not seem like it, but if anyone touches what's his... _they better ask Sisyphus for help with hiding from Death_.

Zagreus seemed really pleased to feel the marks placed on his neck and the reassurance Thanatos gave him eased his nerves greatly. The prince relaxed and allowed Than to pull back for now, the older male taking off his gauntlet as to not injure his lover with it during their activities. Zagreus bit his lower lip again as Thanatos then proceeded to remove his chiton, exposing his golden collar fully, as well as his bare chest and torso. No matter how many times Zagreus sees this sight, he'll never get tired of it. " _Pretty..._ " The prince murmured in an almost drunken manner, earning himself a small huff from Than, the taller flushing the slightest bit since compliments were never something he could handle well. With a lover like Zagreus though, Thanatos was working on getting used to it since he didn't exactly have an option.

"Let's get you out of those stuffy clothes." Thanatos murmured, Zagreus nodding eagerly at the prospect of relieving some of the heat still encased in his body. The prince scrambled to try and undo his skull decorations from his shoulder, but his hands were shaky and clumsy with excitement and with the heat in his body still messing with him, so Than had no other choice but to help him out with it, chuckling a bit at the scene. Zagreus smiled in embarrassment and let Thanatos undo the clasps holding the three skulls on his shoulder, pulling them away and placing them on the floor next to Than's own gauntlet and chiton. 

Next, Thanatos undid Zagreus' chiton and slowly dragged it off along Zagreus' skin, bowing his head to place one soft kiss right in the middle of the prince's chest, eliciting a small giggle from the youth. Thanatos looked up at Zagreus curiously, silently questioning the reason for the other's amusement, to which Zag replied with a hum, "Your hair tickles..." 

Thanatos smiled and leaned up, kissing Zag's lips once before letting the chiton drop on the ground, placing his hands on the prince's hot sides and tracing them, feeling the temperature almost burn his cold fingers in return. However, the sensation was thrilling, not to mention entirely worth it for the soft moan of delight Zagreus let out in return to the cool touch. Thanatos was starting to enjoy this situation, a little. He would like it a lot more if only his lover wasn't suffering due to the heat.

"Than... _Mm..._ " Zagreus hummed softly, arching his back off the bed slightly, Thanatos resuming the trail of kisses he started earlier before, now going along the prince's collarbones and chest. The elder took a second to place his ear over Zag's left pectoral, listening to the beautiful, soothing sound of the male's heartbeat beneath his ribs, the telltale sign that the prince was still _alive_ and here with him, mostly unhurt and well. Not that Thanatos was worried about Zagreus dying since they were both immortals, but to him, the sound of Zagreus' heartbeat was more wonderful than any song Orpheus or Eurydice could ever come up with. It was calming.

Zagreus noticed Thanatos' lingering at his chest and chuckled, "Are you listening to my heart again?" He questioned, making Thanatos hum in agreement, not willing to say much more than that, for now. Zagreus reached a hand up and gently brushed his fingers over the short hair at the back of Than's head, then through the silky, longer hair above, smiling softly at the older god, affection welling up in his chest, heart racing in return. "You have some strange tastes, Than... _but Gods, do I adore you for them_." He murmured, Thanatos smiling as well before pulling back, Zag's hand falling from his head slowly and back onto the mattress. Than wondered how his own heart would be racing with love for his prince if the organ was able of beating in the first place.

Probably really fast.

"Aren't you romantic..." Thanatos teased, making Zagreus flush a pretty shade of red and huff in embarrassment, though he couldn't deny his lover's words. Zagreus always showed affection more through his words than through his actions, so it wasn't new for Thanatos that the prince was vocal and complimenting him during sex. Thanatos himself was more of the opposite, choosing to show his love through his actions rather than his words... and it was _definitely not_ because he just didn't trust himself with conveying his powerful feelings through words.

Shaking his head a little with an amused smile, Thanatos bowed and continued his kissing on Zag's chest, up until he was met with one of the prince's nipples, taking the perky bud between his lips and sucking playfully, making Zagreus moan and arch off the bed once again. The curve of his back was elegant in Thanatos' opinion, pulled taut like Coronacht's string whenever Zagreus was shooting it at his enemies out in the middle of Hell. Beautiful. Dangerous.

_Zagreus._

Death Incarnate never thought he would find himself allocating time for something- or rather, _someone_ -else other than his work. He never imagined himself spending time with someone just for the love of it, truly. But Zagreus... he was always different. Able to pull the best out of people, to make others feel happy and liked, no matter how gloomy one might be. Zagreus is the kind of person who could _make you_ wish to spend as much time with him as possible, after all. So it was no wonder that the prince managed that when it came to Death himself. 

Thanatos kept at it on Zag's left side until the youth was a panting mess, squirming and trying to beg his lover for more, for him to stop teasing Zagreus. Thanatos always felt proud of himself for managing to make Zag melt with the simplest of touches, reducing the usually loudmouthed prince to nothing but moans and whines. No one else could do this to Zagreus but _him_.

Deciding he didn't want to worsen his lover's condition and make him overheat even further with his teasing, Thanatos shifted to Zagreus' opposite nipple, giving it the same loving treatment while one of his hands went up and played with the previous one, not wishing to leave it neglected entirely. Zagreus moaned and clawed at the bed sheets, his voice coming out strained in a way that shot straight to Thanatos' groin, making the taller growl and pull off from the prince's chest before moving lower, kissing along the youth's defined abs. Thanatos took his time, leaving a mark or two here and there, dipping his tongue into Zagreus' bellybutton and eliciting a sharp gasp from the prince, much to his enjoyment. Zagreus huffed, " Than, _please!_ " 

By the time Thanatos was facing Zagreus' lower half properly, the prince was definitely hard as a rock in his pants and positively _soaking_.

"Gods, Zag... You got like this just from a bit of teasing? I dread to think what the state of your clothes would be if I tried prolonging the foreplay as much as I had in mind." Thanatos muttered incredulously and a bit teasing, Zagreus- who had been looking down at him eagerly -throwing his head back on the bed and placing an arm over his eyes, face burning from both the heat in his veins and his embarrassment as he groaned. "S-Shut up... It's your fault I am like this. You're too hot..." The prince mumbled, making Thanatos smirk. "I thought you were the hot one here?" 

Zagreus groaned again.

Pleased with himself for making his lover all flushed, Thanatos decided he should spare the youth, for now. After all, Zagreus was still struggling with the heat burning in his body, so he probably craves relief more than he craves air at this point. Thanatos first took his lover's leg armor pieces off, placing them in the pile with the rest of their garments before slipping Zagreus' pants and underwear off both at the same time, baring the prince properly, admiring how flushed and hard he was. _Gods, Zagreus is absolutely gorgeous._

Reaching a hand forward, Thanatos took a hold of Zagreus' hard length, stroking it languidly and making the youth hiss, pushing into the touch and moaning softly, eager for more. Zagreus was already feeling dazed and close to his climax from nothing but a few touches. Thanatos traced Zag's right thigh with his free hand and hummed, "Do you have any oil here, Zag?" 

"D-Down... under the bed. I... _mm!_ I-I always keep it there... _for you, Than._ " Zagreus informed, taking his arm off from his eyes and pushing himself up on his elbow to watch Than work, his face flushed red as a cherry as he did. The answer made Thanatos' dead heart shudder, because _yes, Zagreus was keeping oil under the bed for him and only him. No one else but him._

Nodding, Thanatos pulled his hands away from Zagreus for a moment (much to Zag's dismay) to search for the oil bottle beneath the bed as instructed. Finding it, he returned and motioned Zagreus to properly shuffle up on the bed, the prince doing so quickly and waiting eagerly for his lover to join him. Thanatos got up from where he was kneeling on the floor by the side of the bed and crawled on it instead, slotting himself between Zagreus' open legs as if he was meant to stay there in the first place. Zagreus thought so too, if the bright, happy smile blooming on his lips was anything to go by. 

Than placed his hand on Zagreus' thigh, feeling the skin beneath his cold fingers still burning up hot. He frowned a little, still concerned for what Zagreus felt, looking at the prince and asking, "How are you feeling?" Zagreus sighed softly, looking back at him as he replied, "Still hot... But your touch feels so nice, Than. I love it." Thanatos couldn't help but smile slightly at that, amused at how Zagreus had the capacity to make him feel calm and soft even when the youth wasn't feeling well. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Zag? I know you are always eager, but with your current condition, I wouldn't want you to pass out from overheating..." Thanatos was concerned, alright?

Zagreus smiled. One of those soft, sweet smiles that were reserved only for Thanatos himself. He reached up, wrapped his arms around Than's neck and dragged him down into a gentle, sweet kiss, one meant to reassure the elder about what the prince wanted to do. It was soft, not rushed in the slightest, and when Zagreus let go and allowed Thanatos to pull away, he hummed, "I will be okay, Than. After all, it's _you_ who's taking care of me. And in my experience, there is no one else out there more capable than you, my love." The youth explained. Thanatos felt himself almost choke a little at those utterly sweet words, but instead he kept his composure and nodded in understanding, glad to have gotten Zagreus' full consent to proceed.

The preparation was slow, even if Thanatos tried to balance the speed enough for Zagreus to both adapt and feel good. The first oiled finger Than pushed into the prince's awaiting body had Zagreus bite his lip to stifle a whine, the stretch feeling so nice, but being far from enough. Zagreus gave Thanatos a pleading gaze, hips bucking a bit to try and impale himself on the digit, but Thanatos knew better than to let himself be swayed by his lover's usual eagerness and end up getting Zagreus hurt. So he used his free hand to keep Zag's hips pinned down, working his finger in and out of the fiery god's body, curling the digit from time to time and tugging on the rim to get it to loosen so he could add a second finger to the whole mix. 

Zagreus was already a mess, begging Thanatos to hurry, to give him more, trying to convince the older god that he could take it, but Thanatos was not going to relent. He was patient. And even if Zagreus was speaking with such urgency, Than knew the prince was enjoying this slow, careful pace far more than he let on. He knew, because Zagreus told him so himself, a while back.

Thanatos added a second finger and continued his languid pace, sometimes rubbing the tips of the long digits against that bump inside of Zagreus that he knew would get the prince to make even more sweet noises for him, sing that beautiful song Thanatos could swear he would never get tired of hearing. Zagreus curled his toes and gasped sharply, eyes wide when the sensitive part was troubled, melting into the bedsheets and leaking copiously over his own abs, a small puddle of his precum forming in the dips of his stomach and glistening in the light of the room.

Thanatos thought he was _breathtaking._

"Just a bit more..." Than murmured, leaning down and kissing Zag's burning forehead lovingly, the prince panting and nodding weakly, trying to bear it. Thanatos added a third finger and spread the digits for a while, before he got a fourth in and deemed Zagreus loose enough as to not suffer any pain. Zagreus was honestly thanking any Gods he knew up there at that point, because he felt _so close_ to his orgasm that his mind was getting foggy with it, making him a bit dizzy as it mixed with the heat in his veins. He reached a hand out when Than pulled his fingers away, tugging on the waistband of the elder's pants and pouting in an almost childish way, muttering, "Off..."

Thanatos couldn't help but chuckle a tad in amusement. "Such a needy child." He teased, making Zag huff and keep pouting all cutely, before he proceeded to first take off his golden collar and place it away, his leg armor pieces, pants and underwear following suit. Now Thanatos was bare from head to toe and the sight of him just as hard and leaking as Zagreus was had the prince smirking, eager to get that inside of him as soon as possible. "Feels nice to know I ain't the only one in such situation..." He teased, earning himself a huff from Thanatos as the elder shuffled closer, once again slotting himself between Zag's legs, his length rubbing against the prince's own in a delicious movement that made the youth shudder in delight. "I take it you were expecting me not to react accordingly to your sounds and looks, Zagreus?" Thanatos muttered in a low whisper right against the shell of Zagreus' ear, making the prince groan, shaking his head just a little at the dominant, low tone Than used. After all, he used it for a reason.

Thanatos pushed Zagreus' legs open, holding them so by the backs of Zag's knees, pulling back to align himself properly with the youth's stretched entrance. In this position, Thanatos could feel the much stronger heat emanating from Zagreus' flaming feet, the two limbs now propped up right at the sides of his head due to the angle, adding some sense of danger to the whole situation as they produced small amounts of fire. He knew that he could always use a protection spell against the flame in case of anything, but... it was more _interesting_ and somewhat _thrilling_ to know that Zagreus could burn him with the smallest touch, if he wasn't careful.

"Ready?" Thanatos asked, Zagreus groaning in frustration. "Than, come on, how much are you willing to make me beg for you to fuck me already?" Thanatos smirked at that, "Well..." 

" _Don't even_."

Shaking his head in amusement, Thanatos slowly began pushing himself in, biting his lip at the burning heat enveloping him and sucking him in so greedily. Zagreus moaned and threw his head back on the pillows, his laurel falling from his head, his spiky hair messier than usual and slick with sweat from the heat and the exertion he went through. Thanatos wished he could stop and admire his lover's beauty, but he knew that if he did so, Zagreus would most likely kick him in the head to make him hurry up and the prince was most likely _not_ aware that Than didn't use a barrier on himself to prevent any burning.

So he had to go through with it, pushing until he was sheathed all the way inside, hips meeting Zag's own, the youth panting and clawing at the bed again, a few tears prickling the corners of his mismatched eyes. Thanatos reached a hand up and cupped Zagreus' cheek, "Does it hurt?" He asked, concern in his voice, along with heat, love and lust. Zagreus shook his head, unable to form words for a while, overwhelmed by how _full_ and _good_ he felt with Than buried so deep inside of him, reaching the farthest places he could and pressing against all of his best spots. "N-No... It's just... _Gods, you're so good, Than..._ " Zagreus managed to say, Thanatos feeling his heart do that strange thing it did when he felt too enamored with his lover once more in return.

_Gods, he absolutely adores Zagreus._

Thanatos leaned down and kissed Zagreus deeply, starting to move his hips. Zagreus was mewling and moaning as soon as Than began increasing the pace, all of his noises being greedily swallowed by the older god as he kept Zag's legs pushed open, bucking into him eagerly. Their tongues met in sloppy, messy kisses and Than was starting to feel that familiar coil of heat burn in his belly, his breathing becoming a tad labored as he fought to bring his lover over the edge and aid him with relieving the pent up tension in his body. 

Zagreus arched his back again in that gorgeous way he did and came with a shout of Than's name a few moments later, clenching around the length inside of him, Thanatos groaning as he placed his forehead against Zag's collarbone. His own orgasm hit him strongly, pushing him over the edge and making his hips freeze, length buried deep into Zagreus, spilling his load as the prince eagerly took it all. 

For a while, none of them moved. They just stood there, panting for breath, Thanatos not even registering that Zagreus' heels were digging into the back of his arms, not until the sizzling of the contact with his skin broke both of them out of their heated trance. Zagreus gasped and jolted, immediately moving his feet away with a worried whine, Thanatos slowly pulling out of him so they wouldn't get themselves injured any further than that. "T-Than, are you okay?! Why didn't you use the barrier?!" Zagreus whined again, but Thanatos just hummed, "Calm down, Zag. The burns will disappear in no time." He reassured. "How are you feeling? Any better?" 

Zagreus sighed, slowly lowering himself back on the mattress, feeling sated, the heat in his veins starting to die down bit by bit. "Mm... I feel better now...Thank you, love. Though I would feel even better if you would get something to treat your burns, first! I have no idea what made you not use your barrier knowing my feet could burn you!" The prince scolded, Thanatos shushing him with a soft kiss, Zagreus immediately melting against the sheets again, relaxed and starting to feel the need to rest. Pulling back, Thanatos checked Zagreus' temperature, smiling softly. "You certainly got a little cooler... That's good. I'll go get some washcloths so we could clean up and-"

"And then you'll stay here and rest with me." Zagreus interrupted, knowing full well Thanatos would immediately try to weasel his way out of cuddling and go straight back to work like the workaholic he is. It wasn't that Thanatos didn't like to cuddle with Zagreus, really, but with the way his work was, it was hard to try and waste his time on that. 

Then again, physical contact of any kind with Zagreus was never a waste of his time. So, with a sigh, Thanatos nodded, "...Fine. I suppose mortals can wait for Death to arrive. After all, it's what they do for the entirety of their lives anyway." He said, matter-of-factly, earning a small, tired chuckle from Zagreus who was busy nuzzling into the sheets like a spoiled, lazy cat. _Adorable._

Picking himself up from the bed, Thanatos put on his underwear and shifted to the bathhouse to get some washcloths, returning shortly afterwards and helping Zagreus with cleaning up before the two of them slid underneath the prince's cozy sheets. Thanatos held Zagreus close to his chest from behind, spooning him, having activated the barrier spell per Zag's request so they could tangle their legs together as they rested. Zag's temperature definitely went down a lot in the past half an hour, so Thanatos felt relieved, truly.

This certainly turned out to be way more interesting than just a plain visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you for reading this fic! I hope I did well and as always, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! Once again, if you have any requests, please, don't hesitate to leave them in the comments below! Thank you! ^ ^
> 
> REMINDER: If you have any requests, leave them in the comments below!♡


End file.
